


Swimming Lessons

by jeanvaljeanralphio



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-Mockingjay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanvaljeanralphio/pseuds/jeanvaljeanralphio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mockingjay, Johanna goes to live with Annie in what used to be District 4. Annie helps her get over her fear of water with regular swimming lessons. (Warnings for some flashbacks to torture.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Lessons

Johanna shoots up out of the water, clawing her way up until she’s gasping for air. She was never in danger of running out. She was right below the surface, kicking her legs, reaching forward like she could pull her way through the waves. She blinks too quickly. Salt water stings her eyes, but she ignores it.

            “I feel like a frog,” she calls out, and laughter answers her.

            “You’re doing great.” Hands touch her back and she jumps, but those same hands quickly bring her back to the present. She turns and sees Annie, actually smiling, holding on like her life depends on it. Johanna appreciates that, though. Annie grew up here. She was raised in the ocean. She could swim before she could walk, if you believe her stories about her childhood. She doesn’t need to cling to Johanna, even being as pregnant as she is.

            She holds on to her, though, and Johanna knows it’s for her sake.

            “Can I get out yet?” she asks.

            Annie smiles.

            “No.”

            “Swimming is probably really bad for the baby.”

            One hand drops from her shoulder, and Johanna knows it’s drawing circles around her swollen stomach.

            “Swim one more lap, then we’ll go home.”

            Johanna takes a deep breath and looks across the water. Her toes dig into soft, wet sand.

            “I can’t,” she murmurs. “If I go further out—“

            “Nothing will happen to you.” Annie cradles her face between her hands. “I promise. I’m right here.”

            Johanna laces her fingers through Annie’s and lets out a shaking breath. She turns around and dives. Water streams through her hands, her hair, along her body. Any second now, she’ll feel the shocks. Electricity will rip through her, and she’ll have no way of escaping it. She kicks again and emerges about 20 feet away from where she started.

            Annie stares at her, arms open, smiling. The late afternoon breeze bites at her wet face and shoulders. She peddles her legs to keep herself afloat. There’s no electricity. There’s no pain. There are no more horrors, except for the ones she can’t let go of. The woman in front of her has gone through so many awful things, but she’s still here.

            _And so am I_ , Johanna thinks. Pride burns inside her. It warms her up, and propels her back towards Annie. Back towards home.


End file.
